Talk:Snow-White and Rose-Red/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170529144038/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170625192739
Anime / Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *Anime Trivia YMMV Create New Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics was an anime series produced by Nippon Animation. It was originally aired from 1987 to 1989. The anime was based on the stories by The Brothers Grimm and a number of other authors. Each story was told in a half-hour format. Some stories, like "Cinderella" and "Puss in Boots" were aired in two parts. "Snow White" was aired in four parts. Most episodes were somewhat faithful to the original stories, with various changes made to suit the half-hour episode run. Can be seen as a Spiritual Successor to [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Anime/AndersenMonogatari Andersen Monogatari] Tropes *Accidental Kiss: In "Snow White and Rose Red", the Bear and Snow White are playing with an apple and trying to "balance" it between her nose and his snout. The apple falls and they kinda kiss by accident, with both of them blushing. *Action Survivor: The Princess from "The Iron Stove", who goes through lots of risk to save her Prince from the Witch despite not being an Action Girl. *Adaptational Angst Upgrade: "The Coat of Many Colors" implies that the princess has PTSD from her insane father's attempts to force her to marry him. *Adaptation Expansion: Sometimes, especially for short tales. "Snow White and Rose Red", for example, has the Prince's younger brother meet Rose Red a few times on his own while the main story occurs, showing that he fell in love with her on his own (plus she acts a little like a Smitten Teenage Girl, showing that she also likes him a lot) and that he was desperately searching for his missing big brother aka the Prince himself. *Adaptational Heroism: **The boy of "Godfather Death". In the original story he is more greedy and wants save the princess just to marry her and became the future king. Here he performs a Heroic Sacrifice to make the right thing and to be a real doctor for the first time. **Maria's/Beauty's sisters actually love their father and their younger sister. Unlike their original counterparts, they don't try to sabotage their sister's relationship with the Beast. *Adaptational Karma: In the original tale, the stepmother from "The Six Swans" simply disappears from the story after the princess runs off into the woods. The episode based on the story, however, has her accidentally set herself on fire and get burned to death. *Adaptational Villainy: **The Huntsman in Snow White. Originally, he was unable to kill Snow White and spared her. In this version, he didn't, and he got a Disney Villain Death. **The witch in "Rapunzel" as well, albeit more subtly. Here, she apparently locked Rapunzel away from the world immediately after kidnapping her, rather than when she turned twelve. In addition to giving her adopted daughter a Traumatic Haircut and casting her out into a desert after finding out about the prince's visits, she beats her into unconsciousness, and it's implied she was originally intending to kill her. Shortly before said beating, she says she wanted to keep the girl all to herself, rather than wanting to protect her from the world. Moreover, she pushes the prince out of the tower with her magic, unlike in the original story where he jumped out. **The bird in "Hansel and Gretel" is revealed to be a familiar to the witch. At first it appears as the white bird from the original story, but later reveals its true colors as a black imp that lured the children to the witch's house. **The stepmother in "The Six Swans" gets some of this. Even before she turns her stepsons into swans, she summons a gigantic snake in an effort to kill her new family, and later murders her husband. When she encounters her stepdaughter again, she takes the role of the mother-in-law from the original story by kidnapping the princess's infant son and leaving him to die and framing the baby boy's mother for it in an attempt to get her executed. *Adaptation-Induced Plot Hole: In the original story, the prince heard Rapunzel singing. Here, he hears her playing a lyre. This raises the question of how he knew it was a woman up in the tower. *Adapted Out: There is no stepsister in this version of [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Literature/BrotherAndSister Brother and Sister]. **Likewise there is no jealous Mother-In-Law in "The Six Swans". *Adult Fear: The princess in "The Six Swans" has this after her stepmother arrives at her husband's court. The vile woman starts threatening her infant son, and eventually kidnaps him and leaves him for dead, making it seem like he was eaten by his mother. *Anguished Declaration of Love: How the Princess from "The Iron Stove" manages to debrainwash her Prince. *Balancing Death's Books: In "Godfather Death", the young man uses what he learned from his godfather (the Death) to save the life of someone who was fated to die. Death lets him get away with it once, but when he tries it again Death takes his life instead. *Bowdlerise: Played with, for some of the episodes. **Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters do not end up blind and mutiltated, nor does her magic tree have any connection to Cinderella's dead mother. Of course, in a subversion, the stepmother has the poor tree destroyed. **"Brother and Sister" also bordered on this. The witch merely kidnaps the Queen, rather than killing her, and the subplot with the stepsister is omitted entirely. **The Nickelodeon dub also went a bit further, shortening scenes where characters are beaten, making deaths cleaner, and removing instances of breastfeeding. Infamously, "The Coat Of Many Colors" had to be redubbed to omit references to incest (instead, the princess flees the destruction of her kingdom). Strangely enough, the original dub is the only version available online. *Break the Haughty / Character Development: Happens to both the main character of "King Grizzle Beard" and "The Man of Iron", respectively a spoiled and shallow princess and a Royal Brat. They are forced to leave their castle and kingdom and learn about the hard work, the hunger and the humilty. The princess, as part of her humiliation marries a commoner who turns out to be a King Incognito whom she had previously scorned and restores her status when she comes to realize the value of what she lost. The prince travels to a distant land and offers his services to its King as gardener; later, he defends his new homeland without asking for anything in exchange and marries the princess of the kingdom that falls in love with him. *The Caligula: In "The Coat of Many Colors," the princess's father loses his mind and tries to force his daughter to marry him. *Canon Foreigner: **Klaus, Snow White's childhood friend, is a character exclusive of the series. The same can be said of the Noble Wolves. **"Mother Holle" feature a talking white rabbit that is an Expy of the [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Disney/AliceInWonderland Alice in Wonderland] character. *Composite Character: This version of "The Six Swans" gives the evil mother-in-law's role in the story to the Wicked Stepmother. *Damsel in Distress: In "Brother and Sister", the queen is abducted by her stepmother and taken to a foreboding mountain. *Death by Adaptation: **In this version of Snow White, a boar knocks the huntsman off a cliff to his death. **The mad king in "The Coat of Many Colors," the show's version of "Allerleirauh," is heavily implied to die in a fire he set by accident. **The father in "Beauty and the Beast" is implied to start the story terminally ill, and dies before the end. **In "The Six Swans", the king is murdered by his second wife after his children disappear. *Disneyfication: Averted for the most part, and sometimes even Inverted (a few episodes, such as "Hansel and Gretel" and "The Iron Stove", are actually darker than their sources). A few straight examples exist in Cinderella (where the stepsisters don't cut off their feet) and Bearskin (where the two older sisters don't kill themselves). *Disney Villain Death: **The witch in "The Iron Stove" suffers this after getting stunned by the princess's amulet. **The huntsman in "Snow White" gets knocked off a cliff by a boar. *Distressed Dude: **The prince in "The Iron Stove", who is under a witch's curse, and later gets abducted by her. **Also the prince in "The Old Woman in the Woods", whose kingdom has been cursed and his subjects turned into trees and he himself into an Owl by the witch. *Downer Ending: **In "The Marriage of Mrs. Fox", Mr. Fox (driven by his jealousy personified like a demon) feigns death to test his wife's fidelity. When she chooses a new handsome husband, he arises and drives them all out of home - ending alone, angry and unhappy. **The original ending of "The Spirit in the Bottle" has the boy go back to school to become a doctor and use his magical cloth just to heal wounds. Here, he becomes greed and lazy so his cloth falls into a fire and he loses his wealth. Desperate to recover his wealth, he goes back to the woods looking for the demon in the bottle to replace his cloth... only this time the demon tricks the boy into taking his place in the bottle. *Drunk on Milk: In The Town Musicians Of Bremen, the donkey acts giddy and walks on his hind legs after eating strange flowers. The narration even says that people make some kinds of wine from certain flowers. *Elective Mute: The princess in "The Six Swans" is silent for much of the story, because her brothers will be trapped as swans forever if she says even a single word while working on the shirts to break the curse. *Elegant Classical Musician: Rapunzel has the protagonist as a skilled musician, and her signature instrument is the lyre. The Prince actually hears her playing and falls in love with her music, then meets up with her. She keeps her lyre after she and the Prince are separated by the Witch, and the now blinded Prince finds her after he hears her play the same song that she played when they met. *Evil Sounds Deep: The witch from "Hansel and Gretel" post One-Winged Angel. *Eyelid Pull Taunt: "Snow White and Rose Red" has Rose do this to the gnome after he berates her sister for cutting off part of his beard to help him. *Family-Unfriendly Death: **The stepmother from "The Six Swans" is burned do death after she accidentally sets herself on fire. **The Queen of "Snow White" dies from being attacked by a lot of wolves. *Frame-Up: In "The Six Swans", the witch kidnaps the princess's son and makes it look like she ate him. *Getting Crap Past the Radar: **The witch from The Six Swans", as said below, is not wearing panties and it shows towards the end. **The "Rapunzel and the Prince" thing; the writers didn't show them doing anything graphic, but managed to sneak some very suspicious scenes and details. One scene has them embracing few after deciding that they'll escape together someday, and there's a shot of Rapunzel's tower in a night environment... and the light on her window goes out. The following one has them waking up in the same bed the next morning (fully clothed, but that's probably how the animators managed to sneak this in), with the Prince acting like a sneaky lover who's about to be caught in his lady's bed and Rapunzel telling him to leave before the Witch comes to check on her. And as a plus, some dubs have the narrators saying that the Prince would come each sunset and stay with Rapunzel all night long, which pretty much cements them as lovers... The existence of their son, a Cheerful Child who has the Prince's features and Rapunzel's eye/hair color scheme, officially confirms all of this. **"The Iron Stove" includes more than one close-up to the Hot Witch's body, specially her breasts. *Giggling Villain: The witch from "The Iron Stove". *Girly Girl with a Tomboy Streak: Snow White from, well, Snow White is a very feminine-looking girl who is the Team Mom for the dwarves, but is first seen happily getting up trees with Klaus to get her beloved apples and being scolded by her nanny for doing such things. *Glamor Failure: Invoked in "Hansel and Gretel". The white bird is actually the witch's imp familiar, the sugar-coated facade of the Witch's house melts away into a more traditional haunted house, a strawberry from said house turns into a toad *Going Commando: If one looks closely when the witch jumps near the end of "The Six Swans", they can see that she isn't wearing anything under her skirt. *Gonk: The Princess in "The Brave Little Tailor" *Greed: Some examples, especially the King and his daughter in "The Six Who Went Far in the World", two jerks that start a war just to obtain more gold and pay a soldier with only three coins. This starts a Revenge plot with the King losing all at the end. *Grimmification: Many episodes use this while still keeping the show appropriate for children: **In "Hansel and Gretel", both the white bird and the witch turn into demons (and the witch's house is presented as much scarier than in the story). **"The Iron Stove" is also darker than its source by including a conflict between the princess and the witch over the prince. **In "The Worn-Out Dancing Shoes", the mystery men who are dancing with the princesses turn out to be monsters, and attack the princesses when the soldier reveals their secret. **The Crystal Ball. For all that is pure and decent in the world, The Crystal Ball. *Harp of Femininity: Rapunzel plays one of these. Well, it's technically a lyre, but the effect remains. *The Hedge of Thorns: **The princess in "The Iron Stove" has to get through one of these in order to save her prince. It turns out to be an illusion, but braving it still took a lot of courage on her part. **The Prince from Rapunzel falls into one when thrown out of the tower by the Witch, and has to crawl out of it despite having his eyes injured *Hoist by His Own Petard: In "The Six Swans", the witch, having been exposed for what she really is, attacks with a wind spell. But in doing so, she reignites the princess's pyre, and sets herself aflame. *Hot Witch: Three of them - the one in "The Iron Stove" (who more closely resembles a succubus than a typical witch), the one in "The Six Swans" (whose beauty briefly manages to charm the heroine's father), and the one in "The Water Nixie" (who wears a pink see-through dress). All three witches are the villains of their respective episodes. *Interactive Narrator: In the first part of the episode "Puss in Boots", the narrator lists everything that the miller's three sons received from him after he died. When the narrator says that the youngest son Max was left with the family cat, Max lets out a big "WHAT?", and the narrator talks to Max about what his father's will has specified. *Interspecies Romance: Toyed around with the Bear Prince and Snow-White in "Snow-White and Rose Red", as aside of the Accidental Kiss mentioned above, Snow-White is impled to have developed a crush on the Bear before learning that he was a handsome human prince under a spell. It's rendered moot when he recovers his human shape, logically. *Kiss of the Vampire: Subverted in the episode "The Crystal Ball," although it is a wicked witch, not a vampire, who routinely bites the neck of an innocent princess, in one of the most cruel and sadistic scenes ever imaginable. The princess also turns into a corpse afterwards, and somehow regenerates. *Laser-Guided Karma: Provided in many tales both as punishment (for bad guys) or reward (for good guys). *Let the Past Burn: This type of ending was used at least more than once. The Bluebeard episode ended this way, and Hansel & Gretel had the witch's house get struck by lightning and burn down, and the kids reunited with their father the next day. *Male Frontal Nudity: In "Brother and Sister", when the brother recovers his human form, he is naked and his full body is shown. *Man on Fire: At the end of "The Six Swans", the witch accidentally sets herself on fire when she summons a mighty wind. *Master of Illusion: The witch in "The Iron Stove." *Motor Mouth: The narrator in the English dub often talks very quickly, though it's not immediately noticeable. *Named by the Adaptation: Some of the episodes give the characters names they didn't have in the original stories. *No Celebrities Were Harmed: Their version of Bluebeard is resemblant to Henry VIII. *Noble Wolf: The wolves of "Snow White" are quite friendly to Snow White and the dwarves. That does not stop the wolves from attacking the Evil Queen after she poisoned Snow White. *The Not-Love Interest: Klaus from "Snow White" is very close to Snow White and aids her as much as he can, but he never shows any signs of being attracted to her, and she ends up marrying his friend the Prince. *Parental Incest: "The Coat of Many Colors" has a mentally unstable king try to marry his daughter because she is the only woman who is beautiful as his wife was. *Petting Zoo People: The main character of "The Marriage of Mrs. Fox", the rabbit of "Mother Holle" and the wolf of "Little Red Riding Hood". *Pimped-Out Dress: There are several, given the nature of its stories, most based on 18th century styles. **Josephine in "Bluebeard" is offered lots of dresses, including a white one with several layers of ruffling on the skirt, and a pink on with several ribbons and ruffles. **The dress made for "Cinderella" is pale pink with plenty of frills and ruffles, and a yellow flounced petticoat. Even the queen wears an orange dress with golden trimming, white ruffles and petticoat, and giant poofy sleeves. The stepmother and stepsisters have their own fancy dresses as well. **Leonora in "The Frog Prince" wears a pink and white dress, complete with poofy sleeves and fur-trimmed neckline. **The princess in "The Water of Life" wears a yellow dress with a pink petticoat of several layers of frills, and a fur-trimmed neckline. **The princesses in "The Worn-Out Dancing Shoes" wear several dresses, with the eldest wearing a Fairytale Wedding Dress at the end. *Plucky Girl: The Princess from "The Iron Stove" is quite stubborn when she has a goal to fulfill, specially if it involves her beloved Prince. *Princesses Prefer Pink: Most of the princesses and other leading ladies have at least some pink in their outfits. It's easier to list the exceptions: Snow White from "Snow White and Rose Red" (in her case it's because Rose Red is already wearing pink), Lisbeth from "The Magic Heart", and the princess from "The Iron Stove", who all wear green, and Allerleirauh from "The Coat of Many Colours", who has purple, yellow, blue, white, and red dresses, but not pink. *Psychopathic Manchild: The Hot Witch from "The Iron Stove" has traits of this, as she's one Hell of a Clingy Jealous Girl and some of her retorts against the Princess remind of a Spoiled Brat throwing a fit after not getting what she wants. The Latin-American dub of the series empathizes this by giving the Witch a VA who makes her sound quite child-like. *Red Right Hand: The witch's daughter in "The Six Swans" has blue marks on her cheeks. *Rescue Romance: In "Snow White and Rose Red", there's a scene where the girls find well-cared for horse without its rider. Rose-Red finds said rider (a rather handsome young man) passed-out, patches up his leg and, as they say goodbye, she's clearly crushing on him. He turns out to be the younger brother of the Bear Prince, and they marry at the end. *Sanity Slippage: It's mentioned in the backstory of "The Coat of Many Colors" that the king gradually lost his mind, with the implication that some kind of meningitis was responsible. *Secret Relationship: Rapunzel and her Prince, natch. They're mentioned to have gotten married in secret by the narrator. *Sensible Heroes, Skimpy Villains: Very much apparent in the episode "The Iron Stove". The princess wears a long green dress with long sleeves and does not have any cleavage showing. The witch, on the other hand, wears a very short blue dress with virtually nonexistent sleeves, and visible cleavage. *Sex Equals Love: Heavily implied in "Rapunzel". Considering she and her Prince slept in the same bed (albeit fully clothed), and he's described as visiting in the evening and leaving in the morning, more mature viewers probably have some idea of what they're up to. Then Rapunzel gives birth to the Prince's son after she gets banished, and the two of them are joyfully accepted by the Prince on being reunited with him, removing any and all lingering doubt. *She Cleans Up Nicely: "Snow White and Rose Red" finishes with a brief scene featuring the girls in royal clothes (and apparently older) as they marry their princes. *Shout-Out: A lot to Disney. The most obvious being in the Mother Holle episode, where Hildegarde meets a white rabbit. Cinderella and Snow White also resemble their Disney counterparts. *Shown Their Work: Not only did the show feature many obscure fairy tales, it also included Puss in Boots and Bluebeard, despite only appearing in the Grimm's first collection (Perrault's earlier versions are why those stories are otherwise known today). *Small Reference Pools: The anime included many obscure fairy tales such as "The Iron Stove" and "Jorinde and Joringel", in addition to well-known ones like "Cinderella" and "Snow White". *Spared by the Adaptation: **The stepmother in "Brother and Sister" has her spells broken and ends up wandering the woods in a daze, but she doesn't get burned at the stake. **The older sisters in "Bearskin". In the original story, reduced to envy, they commit suicide and the Devil takes their souls. Here they are clearly upset when they find out what they lost, but they don't actually kill themselves. *Stockholm Syndrome: Maria in the "Beauty and the Beast" episode eventually develops for the Beast rather quickly. *Strong Family Resemblance: In "Rapunzel", the title character's son with the Prince has his father's features and his mother's hair and eye colors. *Talking Animal: In "The Iron Stove", a bunch of these aid the Princess. They're humans under a spell, and when the Witch is defeated and implied to be killed, they recover their human forms. *A Taste of the Lash: The witch from "Brother and Sister" punishes her stepchildren by whipping them. *Teen Pregnancy: "Rapunzel" has the title character being impregnated by the Prince at age sixteen. *Vain Sorceress: The episode, "The Crystal Ball", where an evil witch murdered a beautiful woman and stole her identity. To keep herself young and beautiful, she keeps a beautiful princess trapped in her castle, and performs a ghastly and unholy ritual every night where she bites into her neck and drains her of her lifeforce, and leaves her a rotting corpse. For reasons unexplained, the princess revives within a matter of seconds after the ritual is performed. When the murdered woman's sons find out what is going on, she turns two of them into animals, but the youngest escapes and is able to destroy her. **In the English and Hebrew Dub, the scenes with the biting were removed, and she simply switches ages with the princess. This is actually closer to the original story. The Spanish changed it to drinking her youth, but showed the biting. *Villainous Glutton: The wolf from "The Fox And The Wolf", who's always complaining about wanting to eat. It costs him in the end. *Violently Protective Girlfriend: No one shall ever take the Prince from "The Iron Stove" away from his Princess! *What Happened to the Mouse?: In "The Water Nixie", the little son of the main couple is never mentioned at the end of the story. Maybe a choice of writer because in the original story it is implied that he, alone and without parents, starved to death. *When Trees Attack: A group of evil trees appear in the episode "Jorinde and Joringel" — brought to life by the witch who holds Jorinde hostage. The trees chase Joringel through the woods. When he loses sight of them and thinks they are gone, one of them sneaks up behind him and eats him. Luckily, it's revealed to be All Just a Dream as Joringel wakes up in a bed right after the tree eats him. *Would Hurt a Child: In "The Six Swans", the witch abandons her stepdaughter's infant son to die. *